Golem
} |name = Golem |image = Golem concept art.jpg |px = 270px |class = Warrior |rank = Lieutenant, Boss |variations = Inferno golem Stone golem Steel golem Sentinel Watcher Harvester |appearances = Dragon Age: The Stolen Throne Dragon Age: Dawn of the Seeker Dragon Age: Origins Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening The Golems of Amgarrak Dragon Age II Legacy Dragon Age: Asunder }} Golems are creatures of hewn stone or sheets of metal animated with a spark of lyrium. Background Paragon Caridin first created golems in -225 Ancient (940 TE) , when the First Blight was threatening the very existence of the dwarven race. Paragon Hirol later improved the golem design.Codex entry: Inferno Golem Caridin built the Anvil of the Void specifically for the process of building golems. Because he could not create new life, he had to use dwarf volunteers and turn them into golems. The process involves dressing the volunteer in armor the size of the golem, then pouring molten lyrium through the eye holes, mouth hole, and joints of the armor. Before it cools, the armor is hammered and shaped to perfection. A magical, not mechanical, process animates the golem, making it more of a living "steel/stone creature".Dragon Age: Origins: Prima Official Game Guide, p. 148 Most golems are made of rock and they rarely speak. Enchanted control rods are used to turn the golems into perfectly obedient soldiers, at the cost of their free will. However if a golem lacks a control rod it retains its free will and perhaps its former personality returns as well. According to Oghren, golems have a very sharp memory and can recall even minor things that happened long ago.Based on the conversation between Oghren and Shale. Because the golems led to incredible victories against the darkspawn, who were steadily destroying the dwarven civilization, many dwarves gladly volunteered. Eventually however King Valtor began forcing criminals, casteless, and political dissidents to become golems. Caridin refused to create any more golems after six years of continuous production. In response to his dissidence, King Valtor ordered for Caridin to be turned into a golem and be as compliant as the rest of them. But Caridin's apprentices did not know how to properly create a control rod, so Caridin kept his own mind and free will and fled with his loyalists and the Anvil into the Deep Roads. The Shaperate of Golems is responsible for the maintainance and governance of golems. They wield authority over when and whether golems are committed to battle.Dragon Age (tabletop RPG), Core Rulebook, p. 185Codex entry: The Legion of Steel They're also interested in purchasing golems from any surfacer who owns one.As offered by Shaper Czibor if Shale is in the party. Legion of Steel After the loss of the Anvil and the means of golem construction the dwarves started losing ground once again to the darkspawn. Yet they still retained many golems within the army and most notably the Legion of Steel, an all-golem regiment numbering 126 golems. It should be noted that among this regiment Shale was its only female volunteer. Out of desperation in the second year of the reign of Queen Getha the dwarves sent the entire Legion of Steel into the Deep Roads with orders to recover Paragon Caridin however no golems ever returned. Due to the incalculable loss of the Legion of Steel, Queen Getha was deposed and the Shaperate declared Caridin dead and never again allowed an all-golem unit into the deep roads, allowing their use only in the direst of emergencies.Caridin and Golems. BioWare wiki. Involvement Other dwarven smiths have sought to rediscover Caridin's secrets, but to no avail. Later experiments to create golems using an alternate source, such as fade spirits, were successful in creating uncontrollable flesh golems. Types * Gate guardian * Harvester * Inferno golem * Stone golem * Steel golem * Watcher * Sentinel * Slave statue * Fortified golem * Magic-Resistant golem * Regenerator golem * Beirus's golem Notable golems of House Cadash, the only female golem volunteer]] * Caridin * Inferno golem * Juggernaut: Gigantic golems that guard the gates of Minrathous.Codex entry: Legend of the JuggernautCodex entry: Constellation: Servani * Nexus Golem * Runic Golem * Shale * Thaddeus Gigantus Crumbum the Third * 'Beirus'Encountered in Dragon Age Legends. See also Gallery golem.jpg|Golem Golems Dawn of the Seeker.jpg|Golems in the Dragon Age: Dawn of the Seeker Paragon Beirus.jpg|Beirus in Dragon Age: Legends References Category:Creatures Category:Dragon Age: The Stolen Throne creatures Category:Dragon Age: Dawn of the Seeker creatures Category:Dragon Age: Origins creatures Category:Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening creatures Category:The Golems of Amgarrak creatures Category:Dragon Age II creatures Category:Legacy creatures Category:Dragon Age: Asunder creatures Category:Golems Category:Slaves Category:Dwarven lore